Causa y efecto
by jennifer1997
Summary: Las acciones tienen consecuencias.


_**Causa y efecto**_

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha, pero no para la pareja estrella de la aldea, Naruto y Tenten venían de una misión juntos, pero obviamente algo había salido mal, pues estaban muy separados, considerando que siempre caminan uno al lado del otro, generalmente tomados de la mano, son tan unidos y dulces como un terrón de azúcar… a veces empalaga tanto amor, por lo mismo era súper extraño, verlos de esa manera, Tenten iba adelante, pisaba con cierta fuerza, Naruto iba más rezagado, con desgano, se notaba que estaba triste, tenía los brazos por detrás de la cabeza como si la situación no le importara, ella lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, mordiéndose el labio, estaba como soportando algo; se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage para dar su reporte, al llegar tocaron la puerta.

Adelante – dijo Tsunade.

Buenos días Tsunade-sama – dijo Tenten, seria

Buenos días… - dijo Naruto, sin muchos ánimos.

¿Paso algo? – pregunto Tsunade, curiosa, al ver a los tortolitos tan distantes el uno con el otro, estaban claramente enojados.

Problemas… – se limitó a decir Tenten, no queriendo sonar grosera, se dispuso a dar el reporte y luego ambos pudieron retirarse.

Cada quien se fue por su propio camino, Tenten paso por la floristería Yamanaka, pensó en si ir o no a desahogarse con Ino, no quería agobiarla con sus problemas mientras estaba trabajando, pero sentía que si no se lo decía a nadie pronto, podría explotar, antes de que terminara de decidir, ella la vio.

¡Tenten! – grito Ino, saludándole energéticamente mientras le sonreía, llamando su atención, de pronto ya no pudo disimularlo más y corrió hasta su amiga, lanzándose a sus brazos, llorando desconsolada - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto sorprendida por la actitud de ella, quien no le contesto y solo seguía llorando, por lo que se limitó a frotar su espalda intentando confortarla.

Pasado un tiempo Tenten comenzó a calmarse, Ino le preparo un té para ayudarla a terminar de tranquilizarse, ella miro su reflejo en el por unos segundos antes de tomarlo.

Ahora sí, me puedes decir ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto Ino, intrigada.

Ino… ¿Es verdad que Naruto prometió tener un hijo con la sacerdotisa del País de los Demonios? – pregunto Tenten, Ino la miro confundida, Sakura que iba a entrar, escucho todo y comenzó a sudar frio - dime Sakura ¿Tu sabes algo, verdad? – pregunto al notar su presencia, volteando a verla.

¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto Sakura, curiosa.

De la misma Shion – dijo Tenten, sorprendiéndola – tuvimos una misión ahí, acabamos de llegar – explico.

¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto Sakura.

Que no tengo ningún derecho a estar con él, que debo terminarle, porque él era el hombre que le había prometido un hijo, así que no podía estar con otra mujer – dijo Tenten, destrozada.

¿Y le preguntaste a Naruto? – pregunto Ino.

Claro que le pregunte… fue lo primero que hice… pero el se hizo el desentendido… - dijo Tenten, entre llanto.

 _No se hace el desentendido, enserio no lo sabe_ – pensó Sakura, con una gotita estilo anime.

Me dijo… que si le había prometido algo… pero que no fue un hijo… cuando fue a hablar con Shion… yo me quede escuchando… ella le hizo recordar… así que resulto ser cierto… - dijo Tenten, cerrando los ojos por un momento, dejando las lágrimas fluir libremente – el me mintió… - dijo desilusionada.

¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo Naruto, enojado, entrando, está claro que había escuchado.

No quiero oírte… - dijo Tenten, cansada de todo eso – no quiero oír más tus mentiras – dijo frustrada.

¿Pero porque piensas que son mentiras? – pregunto Naruto, intentando ir a su lado pero ella se alejaba – te juro que digo la verdad… no hay razón para que te mienta – dijo angustiado.

Dijiste que no era un hijo lo que le prometiste, pero cuando ella te hablo… lo recordaste y no me puedes decir que no – dijo Tenten, intentando que el llanto no se interpusiera y la dejara hablar.

Si lo recordé pero no fue eso… es decir, si acepte pero no por lo que tu piensas - dijo Naruto, sin saber cómo explicarse.

¡Tenten! – dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo – él dice la verdad, yo estuve ahí y sé lo que paso, me parece que es solo que Naruto no sabe explicarte, ella quería continuar la tradición de sacerdotisas y para ello necesitaba una sucesora, por eso le pidió ayuda a Naruto, quien como deberías de darte cuenta… nunca entendió a que se refería y simplemente acepto – explico, ella quedo un poco sorprendida, Naruto termino de comprender en su totalidad que fue lo que había pasado, si era cierto, aunque no intencionalmente.

Escucha Tenten… - dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de la mencionada – yo te amo… - dijo tomándola desprevenida por lo que sorprendió ligeramente – no hay nadie, pero nadie en el mundo con quien quiera tener hijos que no seas tú – confeso, impresionándola.

Naruto… - dijo Tenten, no sabía que decir.

Por lo que he podido ver, sí, acepte algo que no debía porque no entendí a que se refería… lo que eso conllevaba, honestamente solo pensé que necesitaría apoyo para seguir su camino… pero nunca de ese tipo… lamento si no me exprese bien e hice que creyeras cosas incorrectas y lamento mucho todo lo que paso… perdóname – dijo Naruto, con la cabeza agachada.

Perdónalo, perdónalo – decían Ino y Sakura, en tono bajito pero ella podía escucharlas.

Esta bien… de todas maneras… creo que exagere demasiado, debí haberte creído, te perdono… - dijo Tenten, acercándose a él abrazándolo.

Tenten - dijo Naruto, separandose de ella para mirarla a los ojos - enserio solo quiero una familia a tu lado y tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero no quiero que eso lo vuelvas a dudar nunca – dijo serio, arrodillándose – no era la forma en la que lo tenía pensado pero… - dijo sacando un anillo - ¿Tenten, te casarías conmigo? – pregunto decidido.

¡Si! – dijo Tenten, incrédula y eufórica, lo abrazo y lo beso, luego este le coloco el anillo.

¡Felicitaciones! – dijeron Ino y Sakura, aplaudiendo.

Lamento haber exagerado – dijo Tenten, recibiendo un beso.

Eso ya no importa señora Uzumaki – dijo Naruto, haciéndole sonrojar profundamente.

 _Que bien suena_ – pensó Tenten, apenada.

* * *

 **Fin de este one-shot  
**

Siendo sincera, esta es la historia ¨larga¨ que suelo publicar antes o después de mis respectivos 10 drabbles correspondientes por el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun, sin embargo y para mi desgracia, se me fue el internet en medio del proceso, por lo que no llegue a publicarlo a tiempo, así que cuando volvió, lo subí todo muy apresuradamente, aunque aun así no lo logre, aprovecho hoy para corregir algunas cosas que me di cuenta que estaban mal. De cierta manera creo que fracasé al no publicarlo el día que era, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer... y bueno, lo más importante es que la historia ha tenido buen recibimiento que es lo que más me interesa. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y lo digo de verdad, nos leemos en otra historia. Matta nee


End file.
